Drunk
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: The regulars are in college. Fuji decides to celebrate end of exams. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. Whoever does, would you mind selling the characters to me for a sum of $20? No? But that's all I have! Hmm… how about just the Seigaku regulars? … All right, how about just one of the characters then? … fine, be that way.

Drunk (any ideas for a better name???)

The bell rang, and Fuji looked up. The exam was done. Fuji stared down at the history exam sitting before him- coincidentally, also the last exam for his year. He was officially on summer break now. Grinning, he handed in his exam paper and left.

Fuji glanced at his watch. Tezuka would be close to finishing too… Fuji walked the almost deserted halls, arriving in front of Tezuka's exam room. Barely a minute passed before Tezuka strode out of the classroom, looking as unruffled as always. Fuji greeted him with a smile. "How was your math exam?" From behind Tezuka, a voice said "Chance that Tezuka-buchou got all the questions right: 89%" Fuji laughed. "Ah, Inui. Always with your percentages, even right after your exam. How did you do then?" Emerging from behind Tezuka, Inui pushed up his glasses and replied, "I'm certain I did quite well. Chance that I got a perfect paper: 93%" Fuji laughed again. "Looks like I'm in the vicinity of 2 geniuses."

As they walked towards the front door, Fuji asked, "Oh, do you two geniuses have anything to do tonight? Inui and Tezuka looked at each other. Inui shrugged, turning back to Fuji. "I'm pretty sure that Kaidoh has something planned, so I'll have to pass." Fuji smiled. The fact that Kaidoh and Inui were a pair was old news. "I should have known. Well, have fun Inui. Tezuka, you free then?" Tezuka nodded curtly. "Yes, I am. I'd also enjoy celebrating the end of exams." Fuji smiled delightedly. "I'll see who else I can get to come. Meet at the gate at 5 then?" Tezuka nodded.

***

5 o'clock rolled around. Tezuka stood at the gates of the school alone, beginning to feel a bit suspicious. Where was everybody else?

Fuji finally showed up, 10 minutes late. Panting, he said, "I'm really sorry I'm late." He paused to catch his breath.

"I asked Eiji, but he's going out to eat with Oishi." Another well-known pairing. They'd started dating even before Kaidoh and Inui.

"Kawamura backed out when I said I'd invited the whole team. I wonder why…" Actually, it had only been one person Kawamura had objected to. Tezuka. He respected Tezuka as a captain, but knowing that Fuji had a crush on him… Kawamura couldn't stand to see those two together, so he'd opted out. Of course, Fuji didn't know that.

"Oh, and Echizen came back for a visit, so Momo's out too." Tezuka nearly groaned, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Ever since those two had started going out, Momo had become a changed man. When Echizen had left for America for a competition, Momo had become depressed, not even coming to practices for a while. Even when he had returned to practices, he didn't have his heart in it, and Tezuka had actually considered taking him off the regulars. But now that Echizen was back, Momo would no doubt be back to his normal cheerful self, if not even more upbeat. Tezuka let out a sigh. He supposed that these were symptoms of love- your emotions were controlled by your beloved. Thank goodness he hadn't had anything to do with that yet.

Wrenching his thoughts away from the many lovesick couples, Tezuka asked, "So where are we going for this celebration?" Fuji smiled and said, "Well, I was planning on trying out this new bar that opened near my house. Do you mind?"

Tezuka's eyes widened, and he immediately began to protest. "I don't like alcohol, I get drunk really easily, I really don't like bars, blah blah blah…" He soon realized that Fuji wasn't going to accept no for an answer. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to. Just come and keep me company! Or would you rather go find one of those couples to hang out with?" Tezuka winced at that low blow. Fuji knew he would never intrude on a couple, despite his own disdain of this thing called love. Tezuka had too much class for that. He sighed. "All right, I'll come." He should have known Fuji could always outmaneuver him.

***

What monster had he unleashed? Fuji let out a gasp for air as he dodged another assault, ducking behind a table. If he'd known Tezuka would be like this… he wished he had listened when Tezuka said he got drunk easily.

Fuji had mercilessly coerced Tezuka into drinking just one beer. Just one, he thought. Even if Tezuka didn't like alcohol, just one little drink couldn't hurt him. Fuji had never been wrong. Tezuka had started showing signs of being drunk almost immediately after the first sip. His symptoms: craving more alcohol. Fuji had found this amusing at first: the Ice King, getting drunk after one sip of alcohol? But soon, Fuji was alarmed. The amount that Tezuka was imbibing was even more than Fuji, and the mere thought of the bill made Fuji wince. And then… the true terror of Tezuka's drunkenness showed.

There are several types of drunkards. Some people get up and strip. Others fall senselessly in a corner. A few- a very select few- become kissing fiends.

Guess which category Tezuka belonged to.

Gulping, Fuji made a leap for the door. Tezuka caught him in midair, latching onto his legs. "Oof!" Fuji had all the air smacked out of him as he slammed into the ground, but he had other things to worry about. While gasping for much-needed air, Fuji attempted to squirm out of Tezuka's deathgrip. He could feel Tezuka slowly working his way up, creeping closer and closer.

"Come on, Fuji, just one kiss…"

Fuji squirmed even more. Yes, he wanted to kiss Tezuka… wait what? … but he didn't want it like this! He wriggled one last time, throwing all his strength into it. Yes, he'd made it! Standing, he spun around to face Tezuka triumphantly, and found Tezuka in midair, having just launched himself at Fuji yet again. This time, Fuji had no time to react.

Fuji found himself flat on his back, with Tezuka stretched full-length above him. Tezuka's hands had somehow pinned his wrists, holding him immobile. Fuji swallowed. He couldn't run now…

Tezuka leaned down, but the look in his eyes wasn't that of a complete drunkard. When his lips finally touched Fuji's, they were tender and gentle, not clumsy and rough. Fuji thought dazedly that he must be pretty wasted himself if he couldn't taste the alcohol on Tezuka's breath… but then he stopped thinking. The sensation of Tezuka's lips, soft yet hard, tender yet ungiving, carefully teasing Fuji's lips in ways he never thought possible, made all rational thought impossible. Fuji lay under Tezuka, surrendering to his skillful touch, forgetting his compromising position.

When ice-cold water splashed over his head, Fuji spluttered and instantly tuned into his surroundings. Many people in the bar were staring incredulously at the pair on the ground, and several were muttering. The bartender, who held a bucket in his hand, glared at both of them and snarled, "This isn't a gay bar! Get the hell out!" Face red and panting, Fuji bowed apologetically to the furious people, and dragged Tezuka out with him.

In a corner of the bar, a pair of square glasses glinted in the dim light. Inui turned to Kaidoh. "Who knew things would turn out like this?" Kaidoh let out one of his signature hisses. "Phshhhh…" and snuck a glance at Inui. He rather wished he hadn't. Inui was sitting there, smiling evilly to himself as he scribbled this new information into his notebook. The fact that Tezuka was a kissing fiend when drunk was definitely important news. He wondered how he could use this… smiling even more, Inui began to laugh, and Kaidoh thought to himself privately that Inui was really creepy at times.

*** The next day ***

Fuji glared at the phone sitting innocently on the table. Massaging his temples, Fuji leaned back and let out a frustrated groan. The phone's ringing had not helped to dissipate his terrible hangover. Why did Oishi always have to call in the morning? And why did he have to say that, to make up for missing yesterday's celebration, he would be holding another party? With all the regulars? At another bar? Where they were all bound to get drunk again?

Wait. Drunk. Fuji's hangover practically disappeared when he thought about what would happen if he got Tezuka drunk again. In front of all the regulars. Fuji's slow smile didn't bode well for a certain stoic captain…

*** Owari ***

A/N: Any ideas for a better name? As you can no doubt see, I'm not too creative when I name my stories. *coughs* How did this terrible idea come about? Well, I was just thinking, what if Tezuka was a totally different person when he got drunk? And I've just recently read a manga where one of the characters became a kissing fiend when drunk… Put 2 and 2 together, you're going to get 5... I think. In any case, please R&R!

Another question, does anyone want me to write a sequel? I might like to write a story where the rest of the regulars find out about Tezuka's drunk habits.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned PoT, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be drawing it, or I'd be making other people animate it. Ergo, I don't own PoT.

"Hey Oishi," Fuji said cheerfully as he strode into the private room at the bar. Although he'd just gotten drunk last night, the hangover had dissipated during the day (thank goodness). Of course, this was also a different bar, so he hopefully wouldn't be kicked out for what would happen. Also, it was a private room, so maybe nobody would know anyways.

"Hey," Oishi replied, already sitting on the comfortable couch. Nobody else seemed to have arrived yet.

"Oishi!" A sudden red flash caught Fuji's attention near the door, but by the time he turned to look, Eiji had already stopped moving, having raced to Oishi's side in a split second. Eiji hugged his boyfriend exuberantly, red hair bouncing, before exchanging a sweet kiss. Fuji couldn't help but smile- they were so cute together.

At this point, Inui and Kaidoh strode in. Kaidoh blushed immediately upon seeing Fuji, turning aside quickly. He was still embarrassed about seeing them last night. Inui just smiled very evilly, scaring everyone there.

While Inui was still smiling, Tezuka walked in. Inui very nearly exposed his menacing grin, but managed to hide it as their captain walked into the room. Tezuka didn't look anything like the way he had last night, somehow. He was perfectly composed, without the slightest hint of a headache. Fuji envied him- if only he could have gotten through the day without a headache.

Of course, the next person in was Momo, pulling Ryoma with him. They were chatting excitedly about some new restaurant or something.

Kawamura slipped in, looking a bit out of place. He really hadn't wanted to come, but Oishi had begged, so he'd come after all. He just knew he'd end up feeling lonely.

Finally, the group settled down. This was a nice bar, and the private room they were in even had karaoke. Grinning, Eiji was the first to grab the microphone, singing almost in tune. Almost.

Of course, he had to make a snide comment to Ryoma. Ryoma then snatched the microphone and proceeded to sing another selection, far better than Eiji had. Ryoma definitely had more talents than they'd known.

Everyone winced when Ryoma handed the mike off to Momo. Oblivious to the discomfort of those around him, Momo started belting out lyrics to some popular pop song. About the only thing you could say for his singing was that he knew the words by heart. That was it. Several people blocked their ears as he squealed out a high note, and Fuji swore his glass trembled.

Eyebrows raised in challenge, Momo tossed the microphone to Kaidoh, who caught it reflexively. Nobody had ever heard him sing before. Biting his lip, Kaidoh glanced questioningly at Inui, who just smiled. Taking a deep breath, Kaidoh started to sing. Surprisingly, he was just as good as Ryoma, although his voice was several octaves lower. His baritone suited his choice better, though.

And then, of course, Kaidoh gave the mike to Inui, who shook his head and offered it to Tezuka. Tezuka refused, but Kawamura, blushing, took the microphone instead.

The entire group cheered as Kawamura started to sing. Nobody could have guessed he was this good. Perhaps it was also something to do with the song, but the words were so filled with emotion that everyone was touched. Of course, it was a song about unrequited love- quite a few people asked if he had anyone he liked, but he just blushed and passed the microphone off.

The microphone made several more rounds. Every time Momo grabbed it, Fuji swore his ears screamed in pain, but other than that, the night went without a single hitch.

Until somebody (Eiji, of course) noticed that Tezuka hadn't had a single drop of alcohol. Immediately, the slightly tipsy redhead pounced, grabbing onto Tezuka and holding a cup of beer to his disapproving lips. "Come on, Tezuka! Just one drink! One drink can't hurt, right?" he wheedled, ignoring Oishi's attempts to discourage him from persisting. Briefly, Fuji wondered if Oishi might know Tezuka's drunken habits- after all, they'd been friends the longest.

Tezuka continued to turn his head back and forth, attempting to avoid the cup of alcoholic beverage that followed his lips, until at last he spoke. "Kikumaru, 10 la- mmph!" In the small moment when Tezuka's mouth had been open, Eiji had seized his chance and essentially poured the beer down Tezuka's throat.

If it wasn't for his dignity, Tezuka would have spat out the beer, spraying everyone with it. However, he had more class than that. Sighing, he swallowed, knowing he'd regret it later. But at that moment, as the first bit of alcohol slid down his throat, he felt himself relaxing, savoring the feel of the alcohol. God, he really did love the way alcohol made him feel.

Blinking, he focused on Kikumaru, who was still in front of him. "Can I have another cup please?" he said calmly, face as blank as ever. Kikumaru clapped his hands delightedly and immediately poured another cup of beer, handing it to Tezuka, who downed it in one go.

Fuji watched all this with laughter bubbling within him. Tezuka was entering the first stage of his drunkenness- craving more alcohol. Gleefully, Fuji watched as he asked for more and more, progressing to more and more alcoholic drinks. A couple of people had stopped singing to see just how far their captain could go- even Momo dropped the microphone and came to watch.

It happened after Tezuka's 28th- or was it 38th? – drink. He'd picked up the next cup, brought it up to his lips, then quite suddenly put it back down. Everyone let out a whoop, thinking that he had finally reached his limit. Fuji just waited, a grin curving his lips.

Tezuka stayed frozen for 1, 2, and then he sprang. The first one to get attacked was Eiji- fitting, considering he'd been the one to convince Tezuka to drink. After thoroughly plundering Eiji's mouth, Tezuka moved on, kissing Oishi next. After that, he whirled around and took Inui's lips in a surprise move, then leaned over Inui's shoulder and kissed Kaidoh, who had approached the pair with a menacing look on his face. Immediately after, his legs seemed to weaken, and he slumped down just as Kaidoh swung- Fuji could've sworn that was Drunken Fist stance- and popped up again to kiss Momo. Then, he bent and gently kissed Echizen, sucking on his bottom lip tenderly. Immediately after, he twisted away, narrowly avoiding Momo's punch, and found himself face to face with Fuji.

The entire room seemed to freeze. Fuji's eyes opened, gazing straight into Tezuka's dark brown eyes. Again, Fuji thought of how Tezuka didn't actually seem drunk at all- and then he lost his train of thought, as Tezuka kissed him once again.

It was as though all his feeling was now centered on his lips. He thought dazedly about how soft Tezuka's lips were, and how warm they felt. Fuji's mouth opened of its own accord, and Tezuka paused a moment before slipping his tongue inside. It was almost as though he was hesitating- if it had been anyone else, Fuji would have said so. But this was Tezuka. Tezuka never hesitated in anything.

Fuji let out a soft moan as he felt Tezuka's arms wrap around him, slowly working their way under his shirt. In response, he reached his own hand up, running it through those soft silky strands of Tezuka's- he'd always wanted to do this, to see if his hair could possibly feel as good as it looked.

It did.

Their bodies were pressed together now, and Fuji could feel every nerve end singing with pleasure. He was intensely aware of Tezuka's warm hand on the small of his back, and his fingers still ran rhythmically through Tezuka's hair, teasing out the knots that had appeared during the day and sliding through the shiny strands. His lips were still being kissed, with a bit more force now, and Tezuka's tongue was teasing his, and Fuji moaned again.

When Tezuka's lips left his, Fuji felt bereft. His eyes popped open, hoping to see some clue in Tezuka's face of what he'd done wrong. But then, his eyes fluttered shut again as he felt Tezuka's lips caress the line of his jaw, before traveling lower to his neck, and the pulse that beat there.

Tezuka nipped at Fuji's tender skin gently, and Fuji let out a gasp, his head falling back to give Tezuka better access to that sensitive spot. Seeming almost mesmerized, Tezuka swirled his tongue over the pulse, feeling the beat speed up as Fuji moaned again. Experimentally, he sucked on the spot, licking it afterwards to soothe the pain; Fuji's response was to arch his back, almost relaxing completely in Tezuka's arms.

"Hey, hey, get a room you two!" With that single statement, the spell was broken. Realizing that there were other people in the room was a real mood damper, Fuji thought, feeling disappointed. He wondered if Tezuka would have continued had they been alone.

Tezuka seemed frozen. And he'd been so warm, so tender, so gentle, during their kiss too. Sadly, Fuji had to wonder if he'd ever see that soft side of Tezuka again. For all he knew, that part had been locked away forever now.

And yet, he couldn't blame Eiji for calling out like that. After all, it had been his plan to get Tezuka drunk in front of the regulars. It was Fuji's own fault that he'd let it go too far. He'd never expected to fall in love with Tezuka, after all.

He blinked suddenly. Love. His mind had supplied the word on its own, and yet it seemed to fit so perfectly with his feelings. Could that really be what it was? And was he ready to deal with it?

Better question, would he have a chance to deal with it? Fuji wasn't sure, after what he'd done tonight.

Would Tezuka forgive him for deliberately working to expose this secret? Would Tezuka forgive him for not telling him about their first kiss? Would Tezuka forgive him for letting their kiss go so far? Heck, would Tezuka forgive him for kissing in the first place?

Fuji was so caught up in his thoughts, that he never noticed Tezuka getting up. All he felt was a firm grip on his chin, and a gentle pressure compelling him to bring his head up. Fuji glanced up into lovely brown eyes, staring into his with untold passion.

"Fuji Syusuke, I love you."

A simple statement, yet one that had so many layers of meaning. Fuji was overwhelmed. He gazed into those chocolate depths, searching for anything that might mean that Tezuka was lying, that he didn't feel what he said he did. There was nothing. There was only love pouring out of Tezuka's eyes.

A tear slid down Fuji's cheek. He couldn't stop it. Fuji Syusuke, who never cried, was crying. He didn't even understand why. He was crying. Why was he crying?

Tezuka panicked. Fuji was crying. What had he done? Terrible thoughts pranced in his head, all pushing to the forefront with a vengeance. Fuji was a homophobe. Fuji hated Tezuka. Fuji liked someone else. Fuji didn't think Tezuka would be a good match. What if one of those scenarios was true? What if Fuji really didn't want to be with Tezuka?

Tenderly, Tezuka reached out a hand, brushing away the single tear. "Don't cry, Fuji," he whispered, not sure of himself. "Tell me what's wrong. If you don't love me, that's fine, but don't cry, Fuji."

At that, the floodgates truly opened. Tear after tear streamed down Fuji's face, and his throat choked up so he couldn't speak. Tezuka was really looking terrified now, he thought, and despite the situation he found it almost amusing. Tezuka was never scared of anything.

Finally, Fuji found his voice, and his muscle control. He took a step forwards, pulling Tezuka into a bone-crushing hug, and said softly, "You idiot. Don't love you? No, it's that I love too much."

Tezuka couldn't respond just yet. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Fuji loved him. But he was able to hold Fuji gently, and comfort him while he cried. He was relatively certain that those tears were tears of joy- his mother always told him that people cried when they were happy too. Awkwardly, Tezuka patted Fuji's head, loving the feel of the thin strands of his hair between his fingers.

Fuji stopped crying at last. He dried his eyes, murmuring embarrassedly. "Ah, sorry for getting your shirt wet, and I'm sorry I cried at all, I was really happy but I don't know why I cried, and Tezuka, I love you, I really do-"

"Kunimitsu. Call me Kunimitsu, Syusuke."

And Fuji had thought that his day couldn't get any better. He looked up at Tezuka, eyes threatening to overflow yet again. "Oh no you don't," Tezuka said warningly. "You are not crying again. My shirt's wet enough as it is."

Fuji managed to hold his tears in, laughing at Tezuka's annoyed tone.

"Aww, that was so sweet! Did you get a picture, nyah?" "Yeah, that was like a movie or something. They're good together, aren't they?" "Mada mada dane. They should have done that long ago." "Yeah, I agree… now be quiet! You're disturbing them!" "Phshhhh…" "Don't complain, Kaidoh. After what we saw last night, there was a 98% chance of this happening, so of course we had to be here."

Fuji groaned. Again, he'd forgotten about their audience. He turned towards them with a rather sheepish smile, one that faded almost instantly. "Where's Kawamura?" he asked in a nonchalant tone, although he felt far from calm. Kawamura had been one of his closest friends since middle school, after all.

"I'm right here, Fujiko-chan. Don't worry." Fuji breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Kawamura standing in a corner, looking very depressed. Before Fuji could ask why, Kawamura walked up to them, with a strange mix of emotions on his face.

Quietly, he said, "I wish you two luck. Fujiko-chan, I hope you'll be happy with Tezuka-buchou. And Buchou, I hope that you can make Fujiko-chan happy. I think you're the only one that can," he added, looking a bit resigned. Another emotion flitted across his face for a moment, but he locked it away before Fuji could name it. Kawamura slunk back to his corner, turning to the wall so nobody would see the tears fall.

But everyone else was ecstatic. They'd seen this coming ages ago- they'd all been waiting for it to happen. Someone had gotten champagne, and grinning, they passed out glasses- Tezuka refused his, and nobody contested it this time. They clinked glasses, cheering when Tezuka and Fuji swapped glasses and drank.

The night passed uneventfully after that, other than a lot of ribbing from the rest of the regulars. Tezuka's record of alcoholic beverages (he'd actually drank 41 cups) held for the entire night, although Kawamura came in second with 29. Momo continued to sing songs, and his tone-deafness was only more pronounced as he progressed to love ballads. Eiji and Oishi started a game of poker sometime later in the night, and Fuji found himself actually losing at poker for the first time- normally, he had a great poker face, but for some reason he seemed to be an open book tonight. Thank goodness they weren't playing with real money- most of them were pretty much broke, being college students.

Finally, the group broke up, at somewhere around 3 or 4am. Most of them were drunk, and they staggered their way through the streets. In fact, everyone was drunk except for Tezuka. He was just pleasantly buzzed at this point. Being the only one capable of doing so, he arranged taxis for everyone, except for Fuji, who protested that his house was close enough for him to walk home.

Of course, Tezuka couldn't let Fuji walk home alone, especially not in this condition. Sighing, he grabbed Fuji's arm to prevent him from walking into a pole or something, and proceeded to pull Fuji towards his house.

Fuji was quite an interesting drunk, Tezuka thought. Last night he hadn't gotten nearly as drunk as this. Last night, he'd just been a little less reserved. Tonight, he was talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was amazing how many random facts he knew.

"Did you know Karaoke means 'empty orchestra' in Japanese? Oh, and you burn more calories sleeping than you do watching TV? Ah, did I mention that China invented ice cream?"

Tezuka let out a sigh. "No, you didn't, actually. You know a lot. Now if only you could have more useful facts," he muttered, even though he was rather intrigued by the facts that Fuji was spouting out.

"Actually, I don't know a lot. For instance, I don't know why you're not drunk. I mean, you drank the most out of all of us, right? So how in the world are you not drunk?" Fuji blinked innocently up at Tezuka. Privately, Tezuka thought that he was drunker than he'd thought- if he could imagine Fuji as innocent, he was pretty much intoxicated.

Clearing his throat, Tezuka said, "Well, it's this special thing my parents taught me. See, our entire family loves alcohol, but we have low alcohol tolerance in general. So, some generations ago, an ancestor figured out a way to not get as drunk. You guys might not have noticed, but I cycled through several different types of alcoholic beverages, and always in a precise order. But it only works up until about the 40th drink- then nothing can stop you from getting drunk."

Fuji nodded, looking a bit confused. "Then why did you kiss everyone if you weren't drunk?" he asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

Tezuka absently smoothed his forehead. "Well, I always overshoot my limit," he replied, slightly embarrassed. "I never keep track of how many I've had. And then I have one too many, and I start kissing people. But because I only go over by a bit, I get rid of the alcohol quickly. So by the end of the night, I'm sober again. And I always remember everything that happens during the night."

Fuji groaned at that. "So you remember last night too?" Fuji had been hoping that Tezuka didn't remember it. Well, that was a bust. He'd never live it down.

Tezuka sighed again. "Yeah." He'd enjoyed last night, although he'd felt a bit sad when Fuji kept running… heck, he'd have been running too if some drunk person had been chasing after him.

Quite suddenly, Fuji stopped walking and crouched down. "I can't walk anymore," he said faintly. Tezuka stared about him in consternation. They were only about a block away. "We're almost there, Syusuke, try your best," he said desperately, but Fuji shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm not moving."

Sighing again, Tezuka bent and picked Fuji up, bridal style. Thank goodness it was only one block, he thought, because Fuji was definitely heavier than he looked. By the time he made it to Fuji's house, he was panting.

And so it was that Fuji Yuuta came to the door at 4:00am, and saw his older brother lying limply in the arms of Tezuka, who happened to have a very flushed face.

Screaming blue murder, Yuuta fainted dead away.

*** Owari ***

A/N: Ok, this was longer than the first bit, how'd you like it? I seem to have Yuuta getting into trouble a lot, don't I? ^^

In case you're wondering, those facts that Fuji says are from random sites found on google. The one about Karaoke, unfortunately, wouldn't be there if Fuji was actually Japanese, so in this fic, assume he speaks English -_-' yes, I fail, sorry!

The stuff that Tezuka says about rotating alcoholic drinks was completely made up, don't believe me when I say that! I will not be held responsible for you getting drunk at a party, especially when I'm not even of legal age yet o.O

Also, near the end, I'm hoping that you'll contribute any OOCness to Tezuka and Fuji being drunk. I realize that they're both like completely different people, and I apologize!

Well, anyways, R&R please!


End file.
